Biohazard: Umbrella Conspiracy Another Side
by livagain11
Summary: The Mansion Incident was a horrifying and calculated move on Umbrella's part.Mostly an Original character's take on the mansion incident. A little bit of Wesker and Sergei though.I won't ask for reviews but it would be VERY much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

The Umbrella Conspiracy: Another Side, Another Story

July 1998

Chapter 1: Introduction

Olivia said it once and she'd say it again: Her company was run by the biggest assholes and Michel Trent was the biggest of them all. The only reason why she, Olivia Spencer, was on this mission was because ever since her and her grandfather had a "Falling Out" Trent got promoted and could get away with anything. Even if it was sending a founder's heir to a mission that screamed suicide. However, Olivia needed to think about this later. First she needed to concentrate on the mission at hand to survive so that she could bitch at Trent to her heart's content when she got out.

"Yeah, but the sick bastard might enjoy it more than anything." She muttered darkly in the dark corridor ahead.

Unfortunately for Olivia, Umbrella had decided to trash the Arklay Facility as soon as possible for data collecting purposes. However, said Mansion was were she'd grown up. So of course she didn't really want it blown to hell! So she just HAD to open up her big mouth and tell Trent the only way he'd destroy the mansion was over her dead body and he took her seriously!

"Me and my big mouth..." she spat at a carrier she'd just dispatched.

The mission was to prep the Hunters and BOWs for release by control room, prep and fix all monitors, lock all doors behind her, surface Lisa Trevor in the Mines, go to the Residency and wait for further instructions via the main computer in the Aqua Ring while at the same time trying to save as many scientists as possible. Yeah... this was going to be one hell of a party!

"Okay. I have a crap load of crazy tasks to complete, I'm against probably 100's of monsters, AND I have to try not to get killed while completing everything armed with nothing but a berretta and five clips of ammo. My chances of survival are probably 0-10%. Yeah I'm screwed. BRING. IT. ON!!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

How was it? Was it okay? I detest mary-sues, they are the incarnation of the devil himself. If Olivia is like a mary- sue, please let me know! Your suggestions are MOST welcome. This is my first story by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Another Side Another Story

Eden Trent was never one to get nervous or "freaked out" by an extreme situation, but for heaven's sake, she'd never used a gun! Especially not against White Umbrella's monsters. Eden was glad she'd gotten out of White Umbrella's dirty schemes long ago when she'd had the chance. However, she wished Olivia had done the same fifteen years ago. But then again, Olivia may have had no choice in the matter at all.

Suddenly, Eden heard a twig break about two yards behind her. Gulping, she slowly turned around to see an infected Doberman bearing its teeth at her. Instinctively, she spun around and made a mad dash through the woods to the mansion. Stopping at the grand doors to the foyer, she reached for the knob only to find it wouldn't turn!

"Shit!" Eden screamed. The dog was getting closer and closer, she could see the red slime all over its decayed body. She only had about twenty seconds to figure out how to get in or else she was screwed! Remembering the revolver in her thigh holster, Eden grabbed it and pulled the trigger. She was half expecting her plan not to work but it did! Slamming the door behind her, Eden let out a sigh of relief, never expecting that there would be more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Beginning Of the Nightmare

Eden Trent looked around in amazement at the grand foyer in front of her. The Mansion WAS truly magnificent. The grand chandler above her must have weighed 500 pounds. This thought made her uncomfortable. She scooted to the side and admired the marble floors. She was surprised to see that it looked freshly polished.

"Daaamn!"

By the look of things you would've never expected there to have been a terrible disaster. There wasn't even as much as a smudge on the marble.

After checking the rest of the first floor, Eden decided to check out the door with the man and woman painted on it.

When she opened the door, Eden felt a gust of hot wind. She was outside… And in a graveyard.

"Holy shit!"

Olivia had never mentioned a flippin' graveyard behind the mansion!

The graveyard was a large area, probably 40ftx60ft, with a broken fence and about twenty unmarked tombstones and a locked gate. Looking closer at the tombstones, Eden noticed the earth was disturbed. This made her gulp.

"UUUUUHHHHH!" A moan came from behind her.

"Shhh-!" Eden stumbled back and fell on her butt. There was a naked, white zombie ten ft. behind the tombstone. How could she have not seen it! Quickly searching for her gun, she found she didn't have it. NO! She must have dropped during her made dash toward the mansion. She now only had a minute to either try and take the zombie or run past it and bolt for the door.

Making up her mind, Eden shoved the zombie down and ran for the door. Glad to be back in the foyer, she shut and bolted the door. Her heart must have been beating 100 mph; she saw her life flash before her eyes! If the virus was still hot, one bite and it was game over. What scared her most though was the proof of what had happened here. As the truth sank in, she truly began to understand the situation. Chances of survival were closer to 0 than even just 1!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Waaayy Down Below!

_Stupid Bastards! No wonder the whole damn place got infected in less than 24 hours! Not only had the labs become damp, dark, and cramped shit holes, but the security locks on the specimen holders suck a donkey's ass! _Olivia had just finished putting in a new battery (well, half-used battery) in the generator, when a mesh monkey randomly appeared and attacked her. Luckily, the hand gun bullets had just enough power to keep her alive, however, the two clips were quickly used up and she had to split. She was now hiding in the break room.

Re-adjusting her black base ball hat, Olivia looked at the new surroundings. The room was once a break room with chairs, a typewriter, and a couch, but now it looked like nothing more than a storage closet_. Damn this place is shabby_! The place was covered in inches of dust and cobwebs. Maybe it was a mistake to let John take over the lab when she left. Olivia liked John, she thought he was a good scientist, but the man was a down right slob!

When she was in charge, Olivia had always taken such good care of the lab. She had always made sure the floors were polished, the leaks repaired, and the place sanitized and dusted. When Olivia had run the place, everything was always in order; she knew exactly who was where and what was where because it prevented shit like this from happening! And John he just-OH how it pissed her off_! Alright Olivia, time to get a hold of your self! You've got an important mission at hand. Time to make your report_.

July 15th, 1998 22:00

The place is over run with bio-organic weapons. One breed that seems to have multiplied the most in particular are the Chimeras. They are truly more like flies than humans as they seem to have taken advantage of the situation and have multiplied in the air ducts from eight specimens to thirty in the past two weeks when they escaped.

Still no sign of any researchers or John. I speculate that maybe 10% of the research staff is still alive and possibly most of the mansion staff if the virus hasn't gotten too far.

Have completed tasks as follows: Prep of the monitor room, installing new battery for generator, and prep of Hunters were all completed successfully.

It seems that the only specimens to escape were those not under heavy sedation like Hunters and Tyrant. Only specimens known to have escaped so far are the Chimeras.

Will continue search for survivors in B1 of Lab once I have unlocked it.

Signing off. Olivia put the tiny computer away and sat down on the filthy chair. She was going to need more firepower if she was going to continue the mission. She knew for a fact that there was an assault shotgun in this room. It was just a matter of finding it. Looking around Olivia noticed a large storage box and upon opening it she found the shotgun. And loaded too. _10 rounds! Sweat!_ Things were starting to look up.

Armed with new hope, Olivia began down the hall, past the rusted doors, and into the dark, damp main hallway. Taking a right she entered the security room. At least this room wasn't as dark and damp-HOLY SHIT! Olivia fell backwards as she realized she was only a foot away from a half eaten corpse. Getting up, Olivia realized she knew this man. It was easy to tell, he looked fresh, maybe dead only three hours. _Oh Carmack you poor bastard! _Heading over to the computer, Olivia typed in her name and password, and then unlocked the gates to B1 of the labs.

**********************************************************************************************************

Eden thanked God for the master key! Not only did it save her from having to look for the other keys, but it had just saved her from being zombie food. After she left the graveyard, Eden went to the Red Hall on the Second floor and a zombie just randomly opened a door and attacked! Thinking quickly, Eden unlocked the nearest door and ran in. After catching her breath, she looked at her surroundings. She ended up in the Light Hallway; she had ended up in a dead end of the house, meaning she would eventually have to face the zombie. _Shit._

If she remembered correctly, there was the Attic and Private parlor past the next door. Meaning she might find survivors and possibly some ammo and a weapon to go with it since the door was locked. But, there could also be some zombies that were locked in there by the survivors._ Well if I go and there are survivors: I'm saved. If I go in and there's a horde of zombies waiting for me: I'm screwed. If I just forget about it a go back into the hall: I'm screwed. I think I'll take my chances and go through the next door. _

Eden quietly opened the door to the next hallway and crept inside. She looked to the left around the corner. Surprisingly, the hall was empty. Going to the left and through the door with the blinking light above it, she was in the Private Parlor. Eden suddenly got a feel of nostalgia for her childhood. This was the room her and Olivia would eat together when Eden would come to visit. It was once a beautiful room with fine polished oak floors, a pink rug in the middle, and a table for about six people with candelabra in the middle, painted green walls, and handsome china cabinets. _Now look at it._ The room appeared to be a cross between a break room and a storage room. Things truly had changed here since Olivia left. _Olivia would be so sad if she saw this. She'd always kept the mansion clean and kept up nicely. _

Looking around the room Eden found no ammo, weapons, or survivors. Disappointed, Eden turned to leave, and then she heard a muffled noise behind one of the cabinets. Slowly going through the small space behind the cabinet, Eden saw a tall figure leering over her with a gun. Startled, she fell backwards, the figure then held out his hand. It was too dark to tell, but Eden was sure that the figure was smiling at her. The figure took out a flashlight and flipped it on. It was a young man, probably not even twenty- years- old. He was around 6'4" and had mousey brown hair and hazel eyes. In a middle range heavy Russian accent he said," Sorry about that miss! I thought you were a zombie!"

"W-w-who are you?"

"My name is Alan Lebedev. But on the account of the informal situation, you can call me Alias."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Eden and Alias

Thank God Eden had found Alias! It was one thing to be in a zombie infested mansion with someone, even if said person was someone you had just met five minutes ago, but it was another to go in a zombie infested mansion alone. Just knowing someone was with you going through the same ordeal was a little comforting, even if they weren't going to be with you very long.

After telling Alias her story, Eden and him went down to the foyer and began to devise a plan of escape. However, Eden decided to keep the part about her retrieving all of the research data from the labs out. She felt bad about doing this because Alias looked like an honest person who just so happened to get caught up in white umbrella's evil doings. While going down to the foyer with Alias, Eden decided it would be in her best interest to act like the damsel in distress: Umbrella thought something strange was going on so they sent her to check it out not knowing all of the horrendous things that had been going on there. This way, Alias would never suspect her to be keeping something from him and that way, she wouldn't be having a tag along slowing her down, time was of the essence. Eden had it all planed out, she would leave Alias in the mansion and sneak her way outside to the Residence and maybe find a way to the labs.

"I have a plan, I need you to find as many survivors as you can in the mansion and meet me back here at midnight," Eden said with a firm tone, "Meanwhile, I'll find us some form of communication with HQ to get us out".

"Are you sure you can be alone for five hours? I mean no offense, but you looked like you'd never handled a gun before".

As true as that statement was, it still stung Eden's pride. As rare as it is, she hated it when someone told her she wasn't good at something. "Yes I'm sure. Besides, if we're going to make it out of here we need to split up the work. Do you think that there's anyone still left alive here?"

"Yeah. If anyone's still here, they'll probably be either locked in their rooms or in closets with locks."

"Locks, huh, can you get past those locks?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm the Key Master of the mansion. I have all of the skeleton keys and a lock pick. I shouldn't have a problem."

"Good. Well let's commence the mission!"

After praying for the kid's safe return. Eden went to the right door while Alias went left. If she remembered correctly, the door she needed to go through to the outside was through the art gallery, the L Hallway, the common hallway, and then to the Garden Hallway.

*************************************************

Olivia got lucky, instead of finding more zombies on the B2 area, she found a dozen scientists and assistants, including John, and boy did she have something to say to him. First she asked him why the HELL he didn't follow protocol went there were even the slightest signs of outbreak and quarantine the labs and screen EVERYONE and administer the Anti-Virus to EVERYONE. Second, she chewed his skinny ass out about what a shitty state the labs were in and what the devil got into him when he fired house keeping in both the mansion and the labs. Third, she asked him why on earth he hadn't considered the fact that dark, damp, humid, and unsanitary places were primary conditions for an outbreak of any bacteria, mold, or virus. After a twenty-six- year-old man actually cried, no, bawled in front of his boss, she comforted him and told him that everything would be alright because she was there to save them.

Olivia was now seven hours into the mission. She had now done everything she was supposed to do in the labs now she needed to shimmy her way down to the tunnels and go to the Residence area to the Aqua Ring and wait for further instructions. After re-locking the B3 floor from the B2 floor and further reinforcing the gate with three padlocks, taking everyone to the heliport, Olivia decided to leave the labs and go through the quick gate to the residence. She didn't know what might be awaiting her in the Residence, Olivia grabbed as much ammo and weapons as she could, but she had to be careful to leave some for the scientists. She got lucky and found a Colt Python Magnum along with twelve rounds of magnum ammo, three 9mm clips, six shotgun shells, and a First Aid Spray.

_Alright, I'm ready to go!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reminiscence- Olivia's Side

As Olivia dispatched a zombie with her "buddy", she noticed she knew this man as well. It was Harry Tuber, her chief of engineering staff when she was still running the Spencer Mansion labs. _So they got you too. But you were always so careful!_ Harry was smart, he never let anything small get past him and always followed protocol.

Olivia was in the foyer of the mansion. She wanted to take the short cut to the Residence, but she found she didn't have the master key so she couldn't get through. So she was forced to take the secret passage from the mansion's foyer. She was somewhat relieved though, it was nice and cool inside.

_Gosh this place brings back a lot of memories!_ The foyer was always Olivia's favorite part of the mansion. She loved how rich and beautiful the decor was. George Trevor had good taste when he designed the mansion. The foyer was a mix of Marie Antoinette era French style and traditional Chinese, combining marble floors and French decor with Chinese vases and colors or rich red and gold. This was the place where she first met Albert. She always remembered the memory with both fondness and embarrassment. She was 15 and he was 20. She was just moving into the mansion that Summer to stay with her grandfather for the next three years. She was looking around at the HUGE chandelier when the scientists busted out of the Dinning Room after breakfast. Albert, who was one of the heads of the microbiology department at the time, thinking that she was a scientist, yelled, "Hey lazy ass! You're not getting paid to just stand around now get back to work!" Olivia had felt anger rush to her face as she whipped around to yell something back at him when she slipped and fell right on her butt, the floors had been recently polished. As she looked over at Albert, she saw him double over with laughter which made her even angrier.

As much as Olivia liked the memory of Albert in the foyer, there was a more special memory here. This was also the place where she and Eden would play their games for hours and hours. Those years were the best years of her life. Eden and she had been best friends since they were old enough to talk. Their grandfathers were best friends and so they got to see each other a lot. The foyer wasn't only games though; this mansion had been where Olivia's grandparents liked to hold company parties. Olivia and Eden sang a duet once when they were nineteen.

Taking the left door on the left side of the foyer, Olivia stepped into her old bedroom. The decor had changed, it was now more of a classical science style complete with a telescope and someone put a large book case in the corner. When it was hers, the room was done up in a pink floral style. She had green carpeting, a vanity, a mint couch, a TV, and two chests of drawers. Going into the bedroom, she saw that they had taken her bed away. There used to be her bed with two nightstands on either side. Her bathroom and closet was on the other side of the area.

Olivia decided she should take the route upstairs to the downstairs outside door. She'd have to go up the stairs, through the Red Hall, down the living area, down the stairs, and to the garden hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Friends

Eden was going through the Garden Hallway when she heard it. A door slammed somewhere behind the door to the living area. Becoming scared, she flew out the door to the Garden area where she saw two skinned looking dogs "sleeping" on the ground. When they heard the door slam behind her, they immediately rose and began a chase for her. Frantically, she searched for her handgun and popped one into the mouth of the closest and then took the other down with five rounds. Eden smiled at herself, she might not be an expert marksman, but damn she was doing good!

Going past the door, and into the Garden shed, she noticed there was a pack of shotgun shells. _Not much help if I don't have a shotgun though, _she sighed bitterly. Who knows though she might get lucky and find one lying around?

There were two doors in front of Eden. The one to her right led down to the Cabin and the other led to the Garden pavilion area. She didn't want to go to the Cabin because she heard that in the commotion, Lisa Trevor escaped and the Cabin was her main haunt. The only logical choice would be the one in front of her.

**********************************************************

_Dammit!_ Olivia had run across a zombie in the Red Hall and had to go through the door next to Trevor's study. Slamming it and locking it behind her, she remembered that zombies who were as far gone as that one was couldn't open doors because there was too much brain deterioration.

Collapsing to the floor to make her heart stop racing, Olivia looked around the room, curious to see how it had changed too. The rugs were very dirty. Every time she stepped on one, a big puff of dirt would come up. Someone left the window up to let a breeze come through. The room inside the hall was a bedroom with a study. These rooms were once used by William and Albert when they were much younger. Down the stairs was the door leading to the Garden Hallway and a storage closet that is rarely used. Olivia like that closet. It was where she had lost her- Ahem- anyways, she needed to get herself up and stop reminiscing or she could get eaten without even knowing it.

Getting up Olivia went down the creaking stairs and past the closet, but couldn't help but to wonder if anyone ever knew about what had gone on in there 10-16 years ago every Friday night. She shrugged. It really didn't matter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Getting there

Olivia looked in the closet, but found nothing but old memories and old boxes. She felt a bittersweet longing for the good old days. The days when nothing was complicated and when everything ran smoothly. Now, everyday was nothing but someone betraying Umbrella or a new radical environmentalist blowing up a facility and killing many innocent people and valuable scientists._ There you go again. Keep your head in the game!_

Going to the Garden Hallway, Olivia looked around cautiously, gun drawn incase any assholes sneak up. Seeing the coast was clear, she cautiously stepped into the hallway. She snuck carefully around the corner at the end of the hallway leading to the garden. Carefully turning the dark corner, she was relieved that nothing was there. _Thank you God!_ She wasn't going to have to waste anymore bullets. Although she was doing well, You never knew when an extreme situation would be coming._ Pays to do undercover work sometimes._ It was true; her training in undercover as a STAR defiantly had its pros. Thanks to the STARS, she was able to defend herself and shoot better than ever. Her skills were even above her husband's and second best to Speyer and Redfield's. She had enjoyed four great years in the RPD and STARS. When Olivia was A STAR, she had been Alpha Team's medic because of her pathology background. She was happy that Albert had found a good replacement for her. Her name was Rebecca Chambers and she was supposedly a medical genius. At 18, Ms. Chambers graduated from a prestigious university. Albert said that he put Chambers in BRAVO Team because she was very unsure of herself and very inexperienced. This made Olivia glad that she had decided not to graduate early. She was pressured heavily by her grandfather to graduate at 16 instead of 18 to get an early start. It wasn't that Olivia didn't think she was up to it; on the contrary she was 100% certain she could do it with some hard work. It was that she wanted to be a teenager without the responsibilities of an adult. Besides, she liked her summers. Something that had always embarrassed her was that she was going to be a huge corporate leader, and yet, she wasn't nearly as intelligent as the majority of the scientists she employed! For heaven's sake! She even ran a lab at twenty years old! Every scientist there must have graduated from their universities at the age of twenty. It made her feel so...inferior. Although Olivia would never show it, she had a massive ego and thinking about this always made her angry.

Moving on, Olivia opened the rusty gate to the garden. She was surprised to find three Cerberus dead on the ground. After inspecting them further, she found what looked like a 9mm bullet and ten more shells too_. Someone's either a crappy shot or has never picked up a gun until tonight_. Well the person wasn't all that bad. He or she had taken one dog out with a single head shot, but still, it would have only taken her three or four to take all three out_. If they're a novice, they're okay in my book. With training, they might be a good shot. _

_*****************************************************************************************_

Eden had gone through the pavilion, but found three hell dogs and had to split. She thought she was home free until she went through the gate and found the pool blocking her path. Even worse, she didn't have a clue where in the hell the crank could be in order to get across. So Eden swam across, there couldn't be anything that bad in the water. Oh how wrong she was! The water ended up being infested with snakes. Eden's number 1 fear was snakes, so she bolted out of the water, lept in the elevator, jumped out of the elevator as soon as she saw ground, ran through the lanai, then bolted through the path to the residence which was also infested with snakes, and here she was.

Eden felt so unnerved. Snakes, running as fast as she could, and infected dogs trying to bite her ass every time she let her guard down, she just couldn't take it! She pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it. She was trying to not smoke as much, but she REALLY needed one right now. After the first puff, she felt her body calm and her mind clear.

*******************************************************************************************************

Albert Wesker was a little nervous. He was worried that Olivia might get killed on this mission. Even if she was on par with Chris in shooting and had been trained as a STARS, this mission was tough as hell! He had asked Olivia not to go, but she insisted. She said the mission was far too high profile to allow anyone else to go and they needed to be suspicious of everyone in Umbrella right now, even the older Trent. Wesker was originally given orders to go instead, but that was changed when the higher ups decided to demolish Spencer Mansion and the labs. The situation had become far too out of control and now that the RPD was getting serious about what was going on, Umbrella needed a cover up. Olivia was supposed to go to the mansion and try to save as many assets as possible and then she was to prepare everything for Phase 2. That's where he was supposed to come in.

Wesker smiled to himself. It was going to be fun!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fear

Olivia's breath caught in her throat when she heard the mutilated moan followed by the rattling of chains sound just outside the door to her right. _HOLY SHIT!_ It could only be one person: Lisa Trevor. Olivia quickly ran out the door in front of her to the Pavilion and then to the iron gate. Olivia felt her heart sink. She had planned on using the bridge in the pool to get across, but unfortunately, it was down and she didn't have the damn crank.

The door to the shed slammed, followed by the sound of chains being dragged. Olivia had no choice. She jumped into the water, swam quickly to the other side, and ran to the bird cage elevator. Olivia quickly ran to the other elevator, praying that it was out of use. She was in luck! The battery was ripped out and the elevator was at the top; Lisa couldn't get through!

Olivia happily skipped to the next area. She doubted Lisa would follow her. If she did, she would have to swim through the dark water and Olivia didn't think that Lisa was intelligent enough to remember how to swim. The only reason why Lisa made it through the water in the Underground was because the water was shallow enough for her to wade through it.

***************************************************************************************************

After resting in a garden storage, Eden decided it was time to leave and explor the horrible place. Putting her handgun in an up position, she went to the room in front of her. It didn't look malicious, so she decided to continue on. She then heard something up the stairs. What if it was someone needing help? Running up the stairs and turning the corner, Eden's heart was pounding. Finally reaching the final step she saw... nothing. Nothing but a broken vase and a pool table. Sighing in frustration, Eden turned around and saw a nudity poster. _Ugh! Disgusting!_ Eden was half way through taking it down until something wet landed on her shoulder. She froze in terror, then slowly back up and turned around. Not only did she see a spider, but one the size of a large dog. Eden's breath caught in her throat, then ran out the door in a flash. Feeling the distance closing in, she ran to the next and was in luck it was open and empty.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Friendship

Eden finally made it to the Aqua Ring in the Basement of the Residence. Although she was glad to be there, she'd gotten quite a fright when she opened the door to Room 002 and found a shotgun pointed at her face.

Eden was currently talking to the head of Aquatic Research, Abraham Wilks, a tall, dark haired, slender man in his mid forties, when her phone rang.

"Trent. Yes I have located survivors...what!?...understood!"

Eden was given new orders to take the survivors, screen them, then take them to the heliport to commence with phase II of Operation Last Resort.

***********************************************************************************************************

Olivia was relieved to finally see faint lighting off the Residence porch, she was almost home free. She needed to look for survivors and begin Phase II of the Operation.

Silently, Olivia opened the door and shut it behind her. There were a bunch of garden tools in front of her and a hall to her right. All seemed well actually. No zombies, dogs, or Lisa; it was quiet and peaceful. Olivia looked at the masses of cob webs on the corners and ceiling. _What a dump!_ However, despite this, she found herself smiling. She skipped down the hall way and stopped dead in her tracks, her foot still off the ground and everything. Olivia had heard thumping. Was it a zombie? No! The acoustics are wrong; they're too frequent and heavy. What could it be? _Well whatever it is, its toast!_

Unfastening the Assault shotgun, Olivia quickly turned the corner. It was just as she had expected! One of the BOW spider types was loose. Swiftly, Olivia fired a critical shot to the arachnid's only weak spot; It's eyes. Olivia felt somewhat of a compassion and pity as it pathetically curled up and died. Since when was she getting soft?_ Maybe after you realized that life isn't about power, it's about the people you love. Remember your child?_ Olivia shook the unpleasant thought from her head. Her child died when she was only four months with it. It was sad, very sad. For the best?. Yes. She was 21 when it happened. She was in so much pain the day before and when she went to bed that night, she expected the same pain the next day, but it didn't come. Feeling something was wrong, Olivia mad an emergency visit to the doctor. The child was dead, she had miscarried. Although she knew it was best, Olivia was too young and unfit to be a mother, Olivia still cried for the poor thing. She cried and cried for a whole year. And though she doesn't cry or saddened anymore, it was still a tender subject. A wound that refused to heal.

Continuing down the hallway to her left, Olivia opened the door to the Lab Hallway. Olivia suddenly had a feeling of nostalgia. She longed to be back in these hallways when her life was just beginning. The days when she would watch the wonders of the T-virus' wrath upon humans and animals alike. She was even there at the facility when the first tyrant came to be: Proto Tyrant. Olivia was only seventeen when she first saw it in combat, but she will never forget it, it was so magnificent! From that day forward, Olivia began research on different types of animals and new ways the Virus could be introduced. In fact, Olivia was the first to discover the Crimson Head prototype, who she latter realized was George Trevor. Her research on the V-Act process insured her worth as the next Head of White Umbrella.

Working her way down the hall, Olivia stopped at Dormitory 002. Heart pounding, she quickly opened the door with her gun pulled out. She saw a balding man at the side of the bed.

"Sir. Are you alright?"

Olivia gasped when she saw a pile of blood spewed on some papers on the bed. Just as she was about to run, he suddenly stood up and ran out of the room. Olivia thought about going after him, but if he was vomiting blood, then it was too late. He'd be turned within the hour. The virus works fast

********************************************************************************************************

Eden was going to have to make two trips to the heliport. There were over twenty members of Household and Residence staff held up in the Aqua Ring. Taking more than ten people would be too risky. Eden turned the corner of the Hallway slowly and jerked back. There was someone coming. She could hear heavy footsteps. Eden thought about waiting for the creature to turn the corner, but she needed the upper hand. Unholstering the Glock 17, she jumped from the corner and met another shotgun._ Holy shit! Why the hell does everyone have shotguns?!_ The person reholstered their Benelli M3 and smiled. Eden was bewildered at first as to whom the person was, but then she recognized she facial structure. _What! No way! Olivia?_

"It's been too long Eden."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Reunion

Eden Trent was Olivia Spencer's best friend. They've been friends since they were five years old, they met through their grandfathers. Although Olivia and Eden worked in the same company, they rarely saw each other because Eden had her kid and work as the Head of Red Umbrella and Olivia was busy with her work as Head of White Umbrella and her research. They called each other often, but the last time they saw each other was three years ago when Eden's son turned five.

"It's been too long Eden!"

"Likewise!" she said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same! No Offense, but it makes more sense for me to be here than you!" Olivia said with a worried look.

"Don't worry! I volunteered for the mission when I heard you were going solo, after all, who do you think was going to save your ass?"

"Haha very funny. Why didn't you wear combat fatigues?" Olivia said eyeing Eden's white trimmed in red suit. "You didn't even change out of your dress shoes!" She began to laugh.

Eden snorted," They told me last minute, so I didn't have time, unlike you." Eyeing Olivia's dark blue assault pants, black combat boots, black cutoff tactical shirt under a lightweight black harness, and her hair pulled back. "Missing Stars?"

"Yeah. I miss the action and gun fire. It gets addicting. Do you have the survivors?"

"Yes. We should lead them to the Main Foyer. They can find their way from there."

"Okay then, we'll take all in one trip since there are two of us."

"You should lead. You know this place better. This is my first time here. I'll secure the back."

"Right then, let's go!"

*******************************************************************************************************

Eden and Olivia led all twenty scientists to the pool, thankfully, none were infected. All went well, her and Eden had apparently killed all of the BOW's on their way to the Residence, except one asshole decided he would rather find a different way than swimming across the dark water like everyone else. Eden got so frustrated that she knocked him over the head with her handgun and her and Olivia drug him across. They didn't have time for this shit!

Going to the Foyer was the same: no trouble. Although, Olivia nearly shat herself when she saw another survivor, Alias, looking at a painting in the art gallery. After leading them to the outside gate of the Heliport and unlocking it, a pilot came out with a message.

Things have changed and Olivia was to help Sergei Vladimir retrieve the rest of the research with the Ivans. He was going to need a guide. Eden begged Olivia to let her come, but Olivia said she didn't want her to because of her lack of experience with extremely dangerous situations involving hot infected and BOWs. Olivia then reminded her of her son and that if something happened to Eden, he'd only have one parent. Olivia would have loved for Eden to come, she would have her friend just like the old days and someone to watch out for her, but Olivia couldn't think about herself, it was just too dangerous for Eden...and herself. The only thing pushing Olivia to go was that it was her responsibility as CEO of White Umbrella.

After watching the helicopter leave, Olivia went back into the main foyer, took the insignias out and went towards her old room. Going in using the master key, she locked it behind her, and checks absolutely everything in the room, then unlocked the bedroom door and did the same.

Olivia was going to have to hole her up somewhere for the next day and her old room was the safest place to do it, and it would have everything she'd need: shower, bed, and safe strudy doors. Believe it or not, the rooms had metal reinforced doors that you could only get opne with a key, so she was safe, especially with two doors to go through.

All Olivia needed to do now was waiting for her old friend Sergei to call, and then she'd meet him at the heliport.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Nightmare

Olivia Spencer had always prided herself on how well she could sleep in any given situation. Hell, she had to with Wesker constantly up and down all throughout the night. Olivia couldn't blame him though. It was his work AND her work that kept them up until the crack of dawn sometimes. However, both had always found the tireless work worth the trouble when they had accomplished their goal.

_But this situation...it's hell!_

The situation she was now in was defiantly not a standard mission. The excitement and the fear that something may actually break through the two doors and find her kept her heart at a constant throb, making it EXTREMELY difficult to sleep. Olivia had been up for 36 torturous hours straight. Trying to calm her nerves, Olivia took a bath. The water supply for her bathroom was separate from the rest of the mansions for safety reasons, but just incase, she tested the water AND inoculated herself. Although the test came back negative for any contaminates, you could never be too cautious. Olivia was now currently lying on the bed reading a book that she'd probably read over a thousand times during her school days Grimm's Fairytales. It was a brainless book, but interesting, and it never failed to put her to sleep because it was so soothing. The fairytales reminded her of her days as a young, innocent child in primary school.

Olivia tried to close her eyes and remember what living in the mansion was like; most of her favorite memories took place here.

The first time Olivia met Wesker was when she was visiting her grandfather. She was 15 and he was 20. It was early afternoon in the late summer, it was burning hot, but not to Olivia, she'd lived in the deep south all her life so the weather was nothing to her. Wesker had the day off and decided to walk the garden which had now become a graveyard by the cabin. Back then, the Mansion was at it's height of glory. It was beautiful and the gardens were stunning. There were four live-in gardeners because the new head of research was a middle-aged woman with an obsession with gardening. Olivia always liked her, she reminded her of her grandmother. Olivia was there too, in her cute blue sundress, her long wavy hair billowing around her, when she saw him asleep on the soft grass. Olivia woke him up thinking he might be unconscious, but he wasn't. Olivia sat down next to him, he looked a little older, but not too much, maybe he'd talk to her. Olivia had met Birkin earlier, but he wasn't all that interesting, the only things he knew about were scientific. Olivia was a little lonely, her grandfather busy and the scientists being all old men was no fun. Talking to Wesker, she was in luck he actually knew something beside science and was up to date on everything in the outside world too. Olivia was actually surprised when they liked similar things and was even more surprised to find a crucifix hanging around his neck slightly hidden by his shirt. Not very many scientists were religious at all. Olivia was, she was Protestant and even her grandfather and Dr. Marcus stayed Church of England, she was even more surprised to find that Birkin was somewhat religious too although he didn't go to church or practice his faith, he still had a crucifix in his room. Olivia was happy to have found a new friend that day, but she never knew that it would turn in to love in the next two years.

Olivia never cared much for most of the female researchers, they always seemed to have something to prove, and they were either very nice like Catherine Hall or extremely bitchy like Dr. Ellen Smith. Oh how Olivia couldn't stand that woman! She was Always a bitch! Even to her female co-workers and to Olivia herself. What was worse was that Ellen was a "bombshell", a 5'9" skinny ass bleach blonde with C's and nice hips. It wasn't that Olivia was envious of Ellen or that she treated her co-workers like dirt or even that she had a high ranking position even though she was as wussy and incompetent as they come OR even that she lowered EVERYONE's self esteem because she would sashay her way around and flirt with the men and then coldly turn them down, it was that Ellen tried to treat Olivia like she was her underling instead of her future boss and found every way possible to humiliate her. OH NO! Olivia was not about to put up with that crap. As soon as Olivia became head of the Mansion Facility, she put in a word to her grandfather that Ellen was disrupting everyone's progress with her sleaziness. The next week, Olivia was given a paper of recommendation on where to send Ellen. Olivia originally planned to send her to the Wisconsin, but after Annette told her that Ellen was trying to seduce Birkin, Olivia changed it to the Antarctic Base. Flirting with Birkin was the last straw; he was married for heaven's sake! That was low and disgusting and Olivia wasn't going to have that kind of behavior in HER lab. Olivia heard that Ellen had a pretty miserable time in Antarctica and requested a transfer as soon as she go there, but she didn't get it until two years later and even then she was only transferred to Wisconsin and was there until two years after Olivia left the Facility giving her position to Birkin and went into information and ran the Raccoon University Labs. Olivia heard a rumor that Ellen was back at Arklay, but she didn't see her._ I'd love to see her either so scared she's shit herself or that she's a zombie so that I can shoot her in the face!_

Olivia found herself wander over to her memories of her days at Umbrella's University. She wasn't a student there, but they had a lab that she would observe occasionally during the Summer when she was 17. She remembered the head of research, Dr. Mincus, a kind elderly man in his 60s. Olivia' cousin, Duke, was there too. He'd come all the way from Virginia to Sheena Island to visit her for the weekend. Olivia and Duke were talking about old times and catching up over supper. Olivia looked at his young tanned face, he'd changed so much. Sure he still had the same grey eyes he'd always had but they were tired and exhausted, it was almost like they weren't his. Seeing Duke change so dramatically simply from 18 to 25, made her realize and fearful of how much she must change too. They talked a little more, then she began to notice how sickly his skin was looking and his breath became putrid. His eyes then became filmy and hungry. Duke then lunged at Olivia and tried to bite her face, then Duke had a large bullet hole in his skull, he fell over with a disgusting squelch. Duke wasn't Duke anymore, his brain loaded with Dopamine and his blood full of T-Virus, he was just some hungry, blundering monster willing to kill the first live thing he saw._ But still..._ that decayed face was her cousin. His face became peeled, revealing red and white bone.

Olivia shot up; she was still in the mansion. She was in bed with the book on the floor. It was a nightmare in a nightmare. The phone rang. It was finally time.

"God I thought you'd never call."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Comrade

Olivia met Sergei Vladimir outside the mansion. Both dangerous and impractical. Why couldn't he just use the heliport? Never the less, Olivia was happy to see him. Sergei was an old Russian USSR Colonel in his early forties. Sergei was her grandfather's most loyal employee. Sergei always made sure Spencer's wishes were always carried out, even the most radical, he was blindly loyal.

After getting back to the house with Sergei, and much to Olivia's disdain, his Ivan. Ivan's are T-003 models modified to better fit in with human society. Although the Ivan doesn't attack unless Sergei commands it, Olivia still felt uneasy near it. After the University disaster and Olivia's encounter with a Tyrant Prototype, she'd learned to fear them greatly and run away fast.

Olivia turned to Sergei.

"What's the plan?"

"We retrieve Red Queen and hide the medals to the entrance."

Olivia looked at Ivan uneasily, "What about him?"

"He comes too; it will be easier to get past any BOWs that may have been released.

Olivia took a deep breath, "Alright, let's go."

Olivia, Sergei, and the Ivan with gold colored glasses on its helmet all walked calmly to the fountain with Olivia in the lead. There was something very strange about the Ivans that made them scarier than the other tyrants. It was their mysterious silence and the fact that they could pass as strange looking humans. This was a difficult feat only accomplished through utilizing limiters to their full capacity and cleverly hiding them. The Ivans limiter is seen unlike the other tyrants; the Ivans clothes. The clothing and helmet on the Ivans are their limiters, killing two birds with one stone. However, as soon as the limiter is taken off, the tyrant can mutate and make it completely different than it was with the limiter thanks to T's adaptive abilities. Most Tyrants, when their limiters are removed, mutated to fully take advantage of the environment. The Tyrant Prototype of the Arklay Training Facility gained a massive claw to cope with the long corridors and hallways of the battle sequence, having a much longer reach; it could easily swoop, snatch, and push its victim into a wall. Not only is the victim going to be injured by the claw, but also by being slammed against the floor or wall at a fast speed. Although the tyrant is insanely powerful, it comes at a price. T's abilities are a give and take: The Tyrant gains colossal strength and resilience because of the metabolism being sped up by T, but at the same time, because of the Tyrant's fast metabolism it's flesh begins to deteriorate quickly and exposes it's weaknesses. The Prototype Tyrant has its heart and spinal column fully exposed to the enemy, but it's not the only one, most Tyrants have their weak spots exposed._ Except_. Except this one. This Ivan has all of its weak spots covered by its limiters... Umbrella has finally come a long way.

Arriving at the fountain, Olivia could see faint glows of dawn coming nearer and nearer. Deciding to make a quick check-in Olivia looked at her watch for the date. _HOLY SHIT!_ Olivia was shocked to see that the mission had been going on for five days, it was now the 20th of July 1998, time: 07:13.

Leading Sergei and the Ivan down the elevator, then the stairs back down to the gloomy hallways, Olivia began to feel anxious


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The End

Olivia looked around the fountain entrance with unease. Call it intuition or what ever other crap, something didn't feel right. After the university incident, she had learned to trust her instincts_. _

_ BEEP BEEP _BEEP

" Spencer_!"_

"Olivia... BOW... your way...RUN!"

Getting the point, Olivia ran back into the mansion and locked the fenced like door behind her._ Oh yeah like that's going to help against a BOW!_ Drawing her Samuri Edge out, Olivia cocked it and held it ready. She was tired of running; it was time for some ACTION! But first...Olivia made sure there was a bullet in the case, but there was none...

"Screw this!" And Olivia was off. Running up the stairs to the red hall, then to the study, through the door, and into Albert's old rooms

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!!_ Olivia thought as a hunter alpha came flying to her left, slamming to her left and making a massive slash into the wall. Running into the bedroom, Olivia racked her memory. This house was full of secrets, there had to be some way out! Remembering the trap door under the bed. She slid under the the bed, opened the trap door and flew down it just as she heard the door smash open.

Down in the tunnel, Olivia began to feel some fear. She's never exactly known what was down there. The tunnel was pitch black, so she couldn't she anything. Pulling out her flashlight, Olivia armed the handgun with the light in the other hand. It was a plain concrete tunnel. Olivia began to notice that she wasn't breathing. Taking a deep breath, she almost threw up. It smelled like rotting meat!

After walking for about five minutes, she saw something ahead. With a sickening twist in her stomach Olivia looked at the sterile metal tables and the restraints. She was in the live experiment room… Picking up her radio, she called Sergei.

Sergei was sitting on one of the chairs in the break room catching his breath. He was getting too old for this! The excitement almost caused him to have a heart attack! If Ivan haden't been with him when the tyrant prototype burst from it's container, he would've been sliced and diced.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Sergei! I'm in the experiment holding room, go back into the mansion and take care of a rouge Hunter! It's on the second floor of the east wing! –static- signal-static-a chopper!_

With that, Sergei got up and signaled Ivan. The plans had changed. He was to now stay two more days in this horror show. One day to look for Red Queen, another to find a way out. It was alright though, he'd have Ivan. His creation would keep him safe.

Boarding the helicopter, Olivia looked back at the Spencer Mansion with mixed feelings. She was excited that the plan was finally going to go through; it was about time they gained some adequate research data. However, she felt a feeling of dread knot in her stomach. This feeling was strange to her. All her life Olivia had been incapable of feeling empathy, she felt sympathy, but now…

"STARS… may God have mercy onto your souls!"

______________________-------------------------------------------------------_____________________________

How was it? I wrote this about a year ago. I know some might be a little pissed off at the fact that Wesker is married to an OC, but in all honesty, I felt like I could do more with Olivia being married rather than her not. After all, she is 33.


End file.
